


Secret Santa

by ScarletSoul



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSoul/pseuds/ScarletSoul
Summary: Hunk is trying to figure out what to get his girlfriend.





	Secret Santa

Hunk walked into work after another sleepless night. It was getting close to the holidays and he had had to think of presents for all his friends.

He knew what he was going to do for most of them. Lance easy, they had been best friends. He would probably want something sharp, or beach related. Pidge another easy one, she would want something electronic. Even if it was small she liked to take things apart and make new things. Keith wasn’t bad either. He probably wants a cleaning kit for his knives or just a new one. He was a collector. Shiro and Coran would probably be happy with just some kind of T-shirt, and Allura likes jewelry.

The hard part was was he knew girlfriend Shay. They hadn’t been dating long. Which was why it was so hard to pick something out. It had to be perfect. She was perfect, But he didn’t know what to get her.

When he opened the shop a box sat nicely on the counter. It was a green box with a bright yellow bow. He skeptically walked over to it and opened it. Inside was all special addition cookbooks. Ones he had been looking for, for months. But who could have gotten him this? And how could they have gotten in here?

Lance had keys but he also had a habit of leaving them around or giving it to whoever asked. (he had found pidge in there multiple times stealing food from him)

Sadly he had to finish work before he was able to go hunting for the early culprit. And when he made it to his shared apartment with Lance he found the door was locked. Two more boxes were next to the door with a note on top.

It said. “Open the larger box, get changed and head over to the address on the bottom. Then open the last letter when you get there. Don’t worry it’s not a prank.

Love your Santa.

See you their~”

Even if it was in Lance’s handwriting he was still skeptical, but who could blame him. Lance had done some detailed pranks before. He did finally decided to do what he was told and got dressed and follow the directions.

When he got there he found himself at the high class Altean restaurant. He had only been there one other time but he knew the place was beautiful and way out of his price range. He quickly glanced down at the other letter on the last small box and opened.

When it opened a large sum of money came out and he quickly grabbed it pulling it close and reading the note.

“This is my gift to you. Use it wisely. There is a surprise in front of you that the small box belongs to.

~Santa”

He thought he was going to get whiplash for how fast he jolted his head up, but what he saw he was sure was a princess. She was wearing a long emerald green dress with gemstones all over it. She looked just heavenly. The suit made so much for sense to him.

“What?” was all he could manage as his jaw hung open.

She just giggled. “Merry Early Christmas. Do you like?” Shay asked in her sweet accent moving her body side to side to show off the dress.

“You… you look amazing.” He said forcing words out. “Should we go in?” he asked placing one hand behind his neck and started to reach the other out for her to grab when he remembered the gift. “Oh, right this is yours.” He reached out hoping it was something good.

She beamed as grabbed it. “So you got my gift! But you didn’t have to get me something.” She started to open it anyway. She also loved gifts no matter how small.

When she opened it Hunk knew what it was. And could help feel so much joy from his best friend. They were large hoop earrings that matched Shay perfectly. And with them was a beautiful gold necklace with a bright green gem in the middle. Hunk had remembered Showing Lance it the other day telling him he so wished he could get her something so beautiful. Looks like his best friend never cease to amaze him.

“Oh, these are perfect. Thank you so much!” she moved over and gave him a soft kiss on the lips and smiled brightly seeing as he turned the best shade of red. He could only let her grab his arm and pull him to the restaurant.

He just knew he would have to thank a certain Santa back later for the best night of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mybluelionlancylance)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/Airling5)


End file.
